Wireless transceivers and other circuits are used in a wide variety of wireless and communication systems. A wireless transceiver may typically include a wireless receiver for receiving and demodulating signals, and a transmitter for modulating signals for transmission. The transceiver may typically include a variety of RF (radio frequency) circuits, such as amplifiers, mixers, filters, LO (local oscillator) circuits, etc. The RF amplifiers typically have to operate over wide frequency bandwidths. Channel selection within these frequency bandwidths often results in poor performance at the upper and lower frequencies within the bandwidth.